The present invention relates to calibration circuits and particularly to calibration circuits for use with systems of the type displaying values of a measured condition in response to electrical pulses having a repetition rate representative of the value of the condition being measured.
Various circuits and systems display values of a measured condition in response to and as a function of the repetition rate of pulses received in which the repetition rate is representative of the value of the condition being measured.
In many instances, such systems are initially calibrated during manufacture to accurately display the value of the measured condition. In use, the system is assumed to remain calibrated and any field calibration is typically a static type calibration in which the display device, such as a meter, is merely "zeroed," on the assumption that when so adjusted the system will accurately display the measured value.
It would be highly desirable, therefore, to have the ability to dynamically calibrate such systems to insure that the measured values are accurately displayed and that the systems respond accurately to the pulse repetition rate of the representative electrical pulses.